Naruto - Just Live More
by StrikeExia
Summary: Naruto has been neglected, for his older sisters. He continues to suffer under the rules of others, but now it is his time to die this new era in his colours. Not a great summary, but please give it a shot. First fic M-rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is StrikeExia with my debut story! Yay!  
>I've had this idea for a while as well as some others but this one was the easiest one for me to write. Well I hope you enjoy, and bare in mind that there will probably be quite a few grammatical errors. I did write this on my phone.<strong>

**I do not own naruto or kamen rider gaim or anything else I may use. They all belong to the respective owners.  
><strong>

Currently we find ourselves in Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. The strongest of the five great shinobi villages, this was a fact seeing as they came out on top after three world wars. The hidden leaf is also famous for the quality of Shinobi that they produced as well as the few who are still considered to be the best of the best. Some of these people are Hashirama Senju, the shodaime hokage and the bearer of the rarest and one of the most powerful bloodline, mokuton, his brother Tobirama Senju, the nidaime hokage who possessed a godlike suiton affinity, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the professor and sandaime hokage, his students, the sanin Jiraya the toad sage, the slug princess Tsunade Senju and finally the snake sage Orochimaru. Konoha's most recent legend is the yondaime hokage, Minato Namikaze - the yellow flash - a title he gained towards the end of the third shinobi war by defeating 1000 iwa shinobi in a matter of seconds with only his two signature techniques: the incomplete rasengan and his space time jutsu, the hirashin.  
>In konoha it is late at night, the wind was gently passing through the village, the trees were casually swaying in the breeze, all were in the houses, relaxing in comfort with those who mean the most to them. To those in the village, both civilian and shinobi alike, were at peace. Well, apart for one little boy. This boy was no older than six. However what was surprising wasn't the fact that he outside alone at this time of night but the state he was in. His clothes were in taters and is died red with fresh blood. His red hair that reached his shoulders and spiked in every direction was now matted with his dried blood and covered in dirt, he was gripping left arm with his right that had a deep gash from his elbow downwards. He was heavily favouring his right leg while he dragged his lifeless left behind him. However, what was most frightening was his dull, lifeless purple eyes. These were the eyes is someone who has given up on life, they do not belong on the face of a young child. His name was Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, youngest son of Minato Namikaze and the red death, Kushina Uzumaki. Why would the child of one of konoha's greatest hero be in this state and who would have done this to him in his home village. The answer to that is a certain event that happened six years ago, the day the kyuubi attacked on October 10th. That was a day that should have been a day of joy, the birth of him and his two elder sisters.<p>

Flashback

On that day a man wearing an orange mask with one eyehole that revealed his fully matured sharingan to the world took him hostage a few minutes after his birth then when his father saved him, he used the distraction to take his mother, who was still weak from giving birth to three babies and forcibly released the kyuubi from her and place it under a genjutsu to destroy konoha. After taking Kushina to safety he fought the masked man while his shinobi were stalling the kyuubi and he was able to severe his control over the beast and forced him to retreat. Now onto the kyuubi. After he used his hirashin to take the beast out of the village he made a choice; he was going to reseal the beast and he only knew one seal able to do it, the shiki fuin. He knew the price of using the seal and he was prepared to do what needed to be done so without a second thought he flashed away to where his wife and children were. Kushina was very weak but she was glad that her children are safe. Her eldest was a girl named after Naruko that had minato's blond hair and her purple eyes, the middle child, also a girl was named after Kushina's grandmother figure Mito, she had her red hair but her father's eyes and finally her youngest and only son, Naruto. All three were sleeping blissfully unaware of the danger around them. She couldn't help but smile at them, then suddenly Minato appeared before them in a yellow flash. She was happy to see him but when she saw the grim expression on his face.  
>"M-Minato-kun, what's wrong", after hearing the weak voice of his wife, he turned away, he couldn't bare to look into her eyes and he said "I have found a way to stop the kyuubi, I'll seal it away again but it needs to be in a newborn." After hearing those words Kushina grew even paler then she already was and was trying to get up but she was failing, she knew that with her uzumaki regeneration as long as she rests she will survive the extraction and tsunade made sure to give her enough drugs to force her to rest. All she could do was look at Minato with pleading eyes "Pl-Please don't do this! Don't condemn are children do the suffer as jinchuuriki! There must be some oth-", that's all she could say before Minato looked at her with rage in his eyes, "WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO! DO YOU THINK I WANT TO DO THIS! THIS IS THE ONLY OPTION WE HAVE LEFT AND I REFUSE TO LET THAT MASKED BASTARD WIN!" Kushina was stunned. She didn't think he would react like that. She felt horrible, there is no way a father wants condemn his own children to hell by forcing such a heavy burden on them. When she looked up at Minato, all the rage was gone and now saddens was shown. "At least the kids will have you", before she could question him, he continued "in order for this to work, I have to use the shiki fuin." After hearing this, Kushina had a look of horror on her face, the price for summoning the shinigami was your life but before she could say anything to him he already took the children and flashed away to the kyuuubis location. All she could do was cry and wonder why kami has cursed her. She lost her entire clan as a child and now, what should have been the happiest moment in her life was turning out to be her worst.<p>

When Minato arrived at the location he left the kyuubi, he was greeted by the sight of his sensei Jiraya and his teammates Tsunade and Orochimaru battling the kyuubi with there boss summons.  
>Jiraya was the first to notice Minato's arrival.<br>"Minato, took you long enough to get here so what's the plan." "I'm going to seal the kyuubi into my children using the shiki fuin." When Jiraya heard that his eyes widened, "but minato...", when he looked into his students eyes he knew nothing would change his mind. With a sigh,he looked at Minato and said "alright, but I'll do the sealing. After this the village and your family will need you", he replied "no sensei. As hokage this is something I must do". After saying that he placed a chakra pill in his mouth and flashed away with the kyuubi and his children. When he arrived he quickly used the kyuubi confusion of being in a new location to quickly form the required hand signs and clapped his hands together "SHIKI FUIN!" The ghostly form of the shinigami appeared above him.  
>"For what purpose have you summoned me human." That voice sent shivers down Minato's spine but he stared at the ghostly figure and said "shingami-sama, please seal the kyuubi into my children." As the shinigami soul piercing eyes gazed into Minato's blue eyes he replied, "very well, I hope you ate prepared to pay the price."<br>"I...I" all that Minato was thinking about was his family and friends. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and gave his answer to the death God.

Time skip

Now that the crisis has been averted Kushina was moved to the hospital. However she was still crying at what has happened to her family. Tsunade, Jiraya, Orochimaru, Hiruzen and Kakashi were all in her hospital room but no one could think of anything to say to her. Then suddenly the unexpected happened. Minato walked into the room holding their children. Everyone was shocked, none more so than Kushina herself. As Minato walked forward he placed the children in a crib by Kushina's hospital bed and sat down by her. It was Orochimaru who broke the silence, "Minato, how are you alive?" The pale man asked what everyone wanted to know. Minato just stared at them, "I don't know. I performed the jutsu and summoned the shinigami but for some reason he decided to spare me. He just said that he was in no rush to take my soul." No one could believe that Minato was spared just like that, but they didn't care. He was alive. Kushina clung to him and continued to cry but this time they were tears of joy.

Flashback end

Minato later revealed to the citizens of konoha what happened; he told them how the shingami spared him and how he sealed the kyuubi's yin chakra, yang chakra and soul into mito, naruko and naruto respectively. The crowd believed that the yondaime was in the gods favour and immediately treated the girls as heroes but called for naruto's death believing he was the kyuubi in human form.  
>Naruto's life wasn't bad for the first three years of his life, but when his parents, godparents and others began to train his sisters. At first he asked to train as well but they kept pushing him away but it wasn't just training. He was gradually being pushed away from his family as they began to forget about him. They even locked outside for the night because they completely forgot about him. Then there was the civilians. As the neglect of his family got worse the glares the citizens gave him grew worse until they eventually grew bold enough and started to beat him at least twice a week.<br>Currently naruto was walking home after one of these beatings and while he was slowly heading home he thought to himself 'why do they hate me so much? What did I do to deserve this?' As he was passing training ground 44 he felt something.  
>Training ground 44, more commonly known as the forest of death. This was a place that everyone feared to enter for prolonged periods. Heck, there are still many areas that are too dangerous to explore.<br>As Naruto moved closer to the fence, in the distance he saw a strange sight. It looked like a large opened zipper but what was stranges is that coming out of it were plants with this weird purple fruit growing from it that sort of resembled a lock. He was hungry and the fruit looked absolutely delicious. So, he slowly entered the forest heading toward the strange zipper portal. He continued walking until he entered the portal. As he began to reach for the fruit a heavenly aroma hit his nose. He quickly fell into a trance. As he continued to walk into the strange forest he didn't notice that these strange humanoid creatures begging to follow him curiously. Then naruto suddenly stopped in front of a large tree. As he looked up he saw a glowing gold Apple hanging of a branch infront of him. Without thinking he reached out and grabbed the golden fruit. Just holding it in his hand filled him with so much energy. He shakily brought the fruit to his swollen and split lips and took a bite. Then suddenly everything went black.

This was the beginning of a new story, this was his begins night. However, the new legend must first learn that to become a legend, he must first accept a legend.

**Well that's done. So what do you guys think?  
>I hope I get a lot of nice reviews that will have some constructive criticism. Please don't be to mean with the reviews. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I got some mixed reviews for the first chapter. Hopefully the second is better. I have put in some details that should have been in the first chapter. Enjoy**

**I do not Naruto, Kamen rider or anything else I use. They all belong to their respective owners.**

"Uhh... Well I guess that's what I get for eating strange fruit. Now to get out of this forest... or not."

Now that naruto was fully awake the first thing he noticed is that he was no longer in the forest. He found himself to in an endless void of white empty space.

"HELLO! IS ANYONE HERE!"  
>Naruto waited and waited but no reply.<p>

"...So, I'm alone, in this strange place..." he said to himself, "don't tell me, I'm dead?"

After saying that, Naruto stayed silent for a moment until his mind caught up with what he just said. Now Naruto did what any sane person would do. He started running around like a mad man, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I HAVEN'T EVEN KISSED A GIRL BEFORE! I HAD SO MANY PLANS; I WASN'T EVEN ABLE TO PROVE TO EVERYONE THAT I AM AMAZING!"

Naruto continued to run about, shouting nonsense to the silent amusement of a mysterious figure. By the time Naruto finished he was on his hands and knees, heavily panting while looking at the ground. It was at this time that the figure decided that he has had enough fun and for him to show himself to the child.

"Ahem. Even though it's been fun watching you make a fool of yourself, I think it's about time for you to calm down"

Naruto turned to where he heard the amused voice and saw a man. The man was tall standing at 5ft 7in, white hair, pale skin and dark brown left eye and a red left eye. He was wearing a full body silver suit covered silver armour and a white cape that seemed to be too big and was slightly dragging on the ground. Overall he had a regal appearance and gave of an aura that made you want to follow him and a godly presence.

"Hey mister, who are you? Where are we? How do I get out of here? Is the forest near here? Konoha has to be nearby, right? Answer me!" Naruto may be slightly more mature then he should be for his age but he is still a 6 year old boy. It was also this time that he noticed the man's godly presence.  
>"Wait a minute. You're Shi-Shinigami-sama aren't you!?" Naruto immediately bowed and shouted, "PLEASE DON'T EAT MY SOUL!"<p>

The man couldn't help but sweat drop at what he heard. At first the child in front of him was asking 50 questions a minute and know he's acting like he was going to kill him.

As Naruto was waiting for the godly figure to make his decision. He was surprised about what happened next; the man placed his hand on top of Naruto's head. When he looked up he saw the man's eyes, all he saw was kindness. That gaze made Naruto feel warm. It was something he hasn't seen given to him and him alone for a long time.

"Come on kid, do you really think I would do that?" Naruto shook his head. "Good. Know that you've calmed down let me introduce myself. My name is Kouta Kazuraba." "Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki." Kouta continued to smile at Naruto. "That's a long name. So Naruto-kun how did you get here?"

"I was out late at night and I was hungry. So when I saw this zipper/portal thingy with fruit coming out of it. So I went in."

Kouta gave him a dead panned look. "So you saw a crack and decided to go in." Naruto scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous laugh. Naruto said "Probably not my best move. Anyway, I went in and was about to eat one of the lock shape fruits but then something called me. I saw the golden apple, ate it and then I woke up here."

Kouta looked Naruto in the eyes and asked, "Why were you outside, by yourself, this late at night? What about your parents? Aren't they worried about where you are right now?"

As soon as Kouta mentioned family, Naruto found the ground very interesting.  
>"Naruto-kun, tell me about your relationship with your family."<p>

After hearing the question, Naruto reluctantly told Kouta how he was treated at home. Unknown to him though was that Kouta read his memories when he patted his head but he wanted Naruto to say it himself.

Naruto told him how he was ignored by nearly everyone and pushed aside for his sisters because of his father, Minato Namikaze, and his godfather Jiraiya. His mother wasn't as bad. At least she would listen to him occasionally but as soon his sisters were involved she would take his side and more or less followed his father like a lost puppy. His godmother, Tsunade would follow his mother and completely ignore him but he noticed that whenever she looked at him, she would always seem sad. This all got worse when they started training his older sisters two years ago. He asked his parents to train him too but they would always say that his sisters needed there full attention. He kept asking but the answer never changed. It got to the stage where they were completely forgetting his existence.

The relationship he had with his sisters was strange. When they started training they also asked if he could train with them but his father told them that as his older sisters it was there job to protect him. Being told this caused them to be overprotective of him and would always baby him but for them the saying out of sight, out of mind is very true. They were always surrounded by people who took their attention away from him so they always think he is in his room and with the daily training they were too tired to think otherwise.

Then there was the village. They always glared at him and were always calling him names behind his back. He found it strange how they hated him for containing the kyuubi's soul while they loved his sisters who had the chakra. However, the fact that he is occasionally locked out of the house doesn't help him at all. Whenever the villagers got drunk there was always a small group of them that would beat him up. He told Kouta that he found the crack after one of these beatings.

Kouta was angry at Naruto's parents. The look of saddens in his eyes just made him madder. Then he remembered that Naruto had eaten the forbidden fruit. So he made a decision.

"Naruto, would you like to meet some friends of mine?"

Kouta gave him an amused look when he saw Naruto tilt his head in confusion. Before Naruto could question him he was blinded by a flash of light. When it died down there were three new men in front of him. All of them were looking around trying to figure out where they were until they noticed him and Kouta.

Kouta cleared his throat and said to them, "It's been awhile guys. Allow me to introduce this young man. His name is Naruto. Be nice to him." He turned to Naruto. "Let me introduce these guys." He first pointed to the oldest man. He stood at the height of 5ft 10in. He was wearing a dark suit with a white dress shirt underneath with the top buttons undone and shoulder length messy black hair and a serious yet lazy expression on his face. "This guy over here is Takatora Kureshima. He may look mean but he just a big softie inside." He then turned to the youngest of the three. He was 5ft 6in. He had well groomed black hair with his left eye slightly covered. He was wearing yellow trousers that were pulled up showing his shins. He was wearing a blue hoodie with white sleeves with the centre pocket being black and white in a checkered pattern and he looked similar to Takatora. "Meet Mitsuzane Kureshima, Takatora's younger brother and a fellow member of team Gaim. Just call him Mitchy." He looked at the final figure. He was 5ft 9in with brown hair that reached his neck. He was wearing black trousers with grey stripes going down it and a red dress shirt with a grey waist coat over it. And finally he was wearing a trench coat that was mainly black with some red on it. "And finally this is Kaito Kumon."

All Naruto could do was nod dumbly and say "H-Hello."

Before any of them could reply Kouta showed them all Naruto's memories. He also went further by using Naruto's chakra he was able to show them what happened in the planet since chakra first appeared. They were all surprised about how the planet has developed but were also saddened by Naruto's life. The first one to react was Kaito. He walked up to the boy and kneeled so that they were on the same level. He looked at him with a caring smile and told him.

"You are strong." This caused Naruto's eyes to widen. Takatora stepped up and continued.

"He's right. You never gave up no matter what happened to you and never fell into the darkness. That is something I respect. It reminds me of another idiot who has the same attitude. That same idiot was able to save me from my own darkness."

Kouta eyebrows were twitching due to being called an idiot but he couldn't help but agree that Naruto was similar to him.  
>Mitchy decided to continue.<p>

"Nii-san's right. When I was younger if I was as strong as you then I wouldn't have made so many mistakes." He looked at Kouta and his brother and gave them an apologetic look. "So many mistakes."

Takatora put a supportive hand on his shoulder and Kouta sent him a look saying that he forgave him a long time ago.

After hearing what they had to say Naruto was trembling. They all noticed this. Kaito, who was still kneeling down, was about to ask him what's wrong but before he could Naruto latched on to him at began crying. These people that he has just met have given him something that he has always wanted. To be acknowledged. As he was crying Kaito embraced him. If it was the old him he would have thought that Naruto was weak for crying but after his battle with Kouta he learnt that crying doesn't make you weak. If you're able to stand up and keep going through the tears then you are truly strong. As Naruto was calming down, the adults all shared a knowing look.

Naruto moved out of Kaito's arms and looked away. He was embarrassed but he was still happy. The adults found it funny watching the embarrassed child.

Naruto, after getting his blush under control, looked up at them and said.

"So, what happens now? We're still stuck in this place."

At this time Kouta moved forward.

"Naruto, this place is your mindscape, the deepest part of your subconscious and the four of us are actually dead but don't worry your still alive," he quickly added after seeing Naruto's eyes widen.  
>This news shocked and saddened Naruto that his new friends are dead.<p>

Kouta continued. "You see the fruit you ate is called the forbidden fruit. It is an item with immense power that will appear in front of someone that the forest, the helheim forest, seems worthy to evolve and change the world. That right, it chose you. The fruit is actually the reason why chakra even exists. You see in the past a woman was chosen by the forest. Her name was Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. With its power she was able to bring peace to the world but she wasn't able to find her other. She was the priestess of fate. The priestess and the man of the beginning are a fated pair. Since she couldn't find him and wanted children so she chose the strongest male she could and had children with him. At first she loved them until she learnt that they inherited a weaker version of her own power which was later named chakra. After learning this she grew to hate her children. She saw them as a constant reminder to the fact that she turned her back on her duties as the priestess of fate. This rage caused her to act rash and her sons were forced to stop her. She took her inves form, the juubi. She was sealed away into the moon at the cost of one of her sons' life. The other son was able to remove her power and split it into nine pieces. This was the origin of the tailed beasts. You may have realised but the sons were named Hagoromo and Hamura but you also know Hagoromo as the sage of six paths."

Naruto's jaw was on the ground not that anyone could blame him. He learnt knowledge that no one knows about and the fruit he ate chose him for something big. Kouta wasn't done there though.

"You see, right now your body isn't strong enough to handle the fruits power so it has just turned you into an overlord king class inves. When you get older the fruit inside you will also develop until you become the new man of the beginning but that's going to take a while. So to help you we have all decided to help you. We will give you some of our memories so you will know a bit about your abilities as well as the basics of our fighting styles. So you know how to use the sengoku and genesis drivers. The sengoku driver will be fused with you and you just have to summon it but the genesis driver won't. Also normally the priestess appears before the man of the beginning. This is actually the first time that the man has come first so I don't know what will happen."

After hearing this Naruto was bouncing up and down. He was really excited that his new friends will help him. Then he noticed the sad look on his friends faces.

"What's wrong guys. Why do you look so sad"

Kouta sighed. "Naruto-kun, you see we won't be able to go with you. After this we will all return to the afterlife."

Before Naruto could say anything he Mitchy brought him into an embrace. All the young boy could do was cry. He finally got friends and now they have to leave. They watched the boy with sad looks.

Kouta continued. "There's one more thing. The kyuubi's soul was never sealed in you."

It took a while but after Naruto stopped crying and registered what Kouta said. He couldn't believe. If he doesn't have the soul then why did his father tell the village that he did? He couldn't understand why.

Takatora placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Naruto, the answer is simple. Your fath-, no he doesn't deserve to be called that. Minato used you as a scapegoat. He lied on purpose so the villagers hate will be placed on you alone and leave your sisters alone."

Naruto was shocked. How could anyone do something like this. To his own son but what about the rest of his family. Do they know? His sisters were clean but the adults. He didn't know what to think of them.

"What do I do? I don't know if anyone knows this. I..I."

"Naruto!" He looked up and saw Kaito staring at him. "Never forget, you are strong"

Mitchy continued. "That's right. If it's you I know you won't fall."

Kouta and Takatora were smiling at him, giving him encouraging looks. Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up at them. They were all happy and proud to to see the fire in his eyes.

"You guys are right. I'm. The super awesome Naruto. Something like this won't get me down. Everything makes sense now but I won't give up until I find out the truth about my parents. I swear it."

As Naruto spoke the four riders began to fade away. All with smiles on there faces. They gave a final wave before they vanished. Naruto began to fade from his mindscape as well.

* * *

><p>As Naruto began to come to he found himself back in the forest. He turned away from the tree and saw these strange humanoid creatures moving towards him. Naruto immediately stood up and had his back against the tree as the creatures kept approaching.<p>

"Wh-what are you?!" He brought his arms in front of his face, closed his eyes and shouted. "Stay away!"

At that moment roots sprouted from the ground and vines from the trees above them and bound the creatures at front while the rest of them stopped. After Naruto noticed that they weren't attacking him he decided to open his eyes and he was surprised by what he saw. Mokuton. An ability that hasn't been seen since the Shodaime hokage. Then he remembered what happened in his mind and looked through the knowledge that his friends gave him. Naruto decided to test his overlord abilities to release the inves and order them to leave. He was happy that the immediately listened to his order.

It was at this time that Naruto noticed that he was taller than before. Much, much taller. He stood at 6ft 11in and his arms were covered in yellow gauntlet like armor. He immediately made his way slowly to the nearest lake and looked in it. From his memories he was able to learn that his overlord form was the same as Kaito's Lord Baron. The only difference is that the red was burnt orange for him. He focused like his memories showed him and his overlord form dissipated revealing his now completely healed six year old form. He released a sigh. Then he turned around only to be blinded by a flash of light. When it died down on the floor was a red belt buckle as well as four lockseeds but these were all pale blue with the symbol of a melon, lemon, peach and cherry. These were the energy lockseeds. He picked them up and remembered what his friends told him.

"I promise guys, I'll never give up."

Naruto went to tree and picked four fruits. And summoned his sengoku driver with a blank indicator on his waist. He picked four fruits and watched them change into regular lockseeds that have great sentimental value to him. The orange, banana, melon and budou lockseeds. Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll. These were his emergency supplies. Since he was locked out a few times he stole an empty sealing scrolls from his dad's study and filled it with camping and a small bit of food. He opened the scroll and emptied the contents and placed the placed the lockseeds and genesis driver in it.  
>With that done, he focused and opened a crack to take him to outside of his home. It was already the afternoon so he didn't have to worry about running into minato. He headed into the compound and was about to head up the stairs when someone called him.<p>

"Naru-kun~!"

After he heard that voice he knew exactly who it was. He began to pale and turned around just in time to be knocked over by a powerful embrace. As he looked up from the ground violet met violet. On top of him was his older sister Naruko. She was average size for a six year old girl with her straight blond hair that reached the back of her neck.

"Hi, Naru-nee." He nervously replied. So today was going to be one of the days they remembered him.

"mou, where were you naru-kun, I was looking for you." She pouted.

"That's what I want to know."

Naruto looked up and saw his other sister Mito. Her red hair now reached her just past her shoulder blades. She was smiling a bit too sweetly and he could see a red aura begin to surround her. She was very angry.  
>Both Mito and Naruko inherited their mothers anger but Mito had a shorter temper then Naruko.<p>

As Naruto was sweating and trying to figure out an excuse, he was saved by the timely appearance of his mother.

"Now, now girls. Leave your brother alone. Don't you have chores to finish"

Kushina was watching her children in amusement. She 5ft 6in and didn't look a day over 25 even though she was in her late 20s. She had the body of a trained warrior with d-cup breasts and wide hips. Her red hair reached down to her butt. Even though she was married she was still one of the most desired females in the village.

After the girls got up and went back to doing their work she looked at her son. She regrets not spending more time with him but Minato said to focus on the girls and whatever he said is right. No one noticed a faint glow on her neck.  
>She noticed his ruined clothes and her eyes widen.<p>

"Naru-kun, what happened to you? Are you alright?"

Naruto never stopped looking in her eyes and noticed that she was actually surprised and concerned about him. The forbidden fruit gave him empathetic abilities so he knew she was telling the truth. This shocked him Right now he didn't know what to believe about his parents. After coming out of his shock he smiled at her, but it never reached his eyes.

"I'm fine kaa-chan. I'm going to be in my room."

After that Naruto went up to his room amd collapsed on to his bed. He was exhausted and stiff. It seems his body can't handle changing from his overlord to human form. As he lay there he knew that he he to train harder then he did before and he had to learn why Minato betrayed him. He now knows that his mother isn't involved but this was just the beginning.  
>As he drifted into unconsciousness his final thought was of his promise to Kouta and the others. He had long way to go but he will never give up.<p>

**I wrote a lot more than I thought I would. I know that some things probably seem a bit forced but don't worry. I will rewrite this story after I get better at writing. That won't be for a long time though. Oh well. **

**Just a heads up, next chapter will most likely be a timeskip to the first day of the academy. **

**So how did you like this chapter? **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm getting some great responses. So, I just want to say thank you. Also thanks for waiting from now on I'll try to update once a week.**

**There is an important AN at the bottom, please read. Now on to the story.**

**I do not own Kamen rider, Naruto or anything else I may use. They all belong to their respective owners.**

Minato Namikaze was currently battling the greatest foe known to man. Something so fearsome that it would even make the kyuubi run away with its tails between his legs. The name of this enemy was paperwork! There is only one thing which is as terrifying and fearsome as paperwork. The terror known as fangirls! Just thinking about them sent a shiver down his spine.

He has been working all morning so he decided to take a break. His eyes drifted to his family picture. Looking at it always brought a smile to his face; he and the girls were all smiling in front the compound, however Naruto was standing slightly off to the side with a smile on his face that he could tell was fake. This made him frown. Thinking back he knew that he should have spent more time with his son but he just couldn't. He thought back to the night of his children's birth.

For some reason the Shinigami split the kyuubi into two and sealed them in his dauthers, instead of three, separating the yin, yang and the soul between all three children. Just as he was about to tell the villagers what happened to the kyuubi, he noticed their faces. They were scared and he was smart so he knew that there fear would turn into anger aimed at the girls. He couldn't let that happen so he made a choice; he announced that the kyuubi's chakra was in the girls and that the soul was in Naruto. As he expected they began to call for Naruto's death. It wasn't that he hated Naruto but since he was the third born he wasn't the heir of the Namikaze or Uzumaki and didn't have any of kyuubi sealed in him, he was simply not as important as his sisters and he needed a scapegoat.

The plan only worked because the medication Kushina took was still making her weak. For his plan to turn Naruto into a scapegoat he had to place a fake seal in him and place several layers of suppression seals on the girls so that they would never meet the kyuubi but could still use the beast's chakra. Kushina and Jiriaya are the only seal masters at a high enough level to be know this. His sensei would trust him to check the seals but Kushina would insist in checking them herself. He had to make sure she never found out. If she does she will definitely leave him and take all of the Uzumaki fortune and jutsu with her and that was very bad for him. So while she was still weak he placed a seal on the back of her neck.

The purpose of it was to subtly make her agree with everything he says. He didn't want any of her friends to notice the change. He planned on taking thins secret to his grave but Jiriaya told him about the prophecy he had to tell him the truth.

**Flashback **

Minato was happy. It has taken four years but the village has finally fully recovered from the attack and he could finally relax and that was what he is planning to do. However a white blur crashed through the window and landed in front of his desk.

"Damn it sensei! I'm used to the fact that you don't use the door, but seriously! You just had to come in when I was taking a break after constant work for the last FOUR YEARS!"

Jiriaya could only chuckle nervously as he looked at the murderous glare his student was giving him. After he calmed down his face adopted a serious expression.

"Minato, trust me when I say that I came to tell you something important. Heck, it may be the most important news you hear in your entire life."

After hearing this Minato also became serious.

"The great toad sage told me about a prophecy. It states that a child born from two powerful shinobi that holds an ancient power will lead the world towards its rebirth. Whether it be peace or destruction shall be decided by this child. I believe the child of prophecy is Mito or Naruko since they have the kyuubi's chakra. We should start there training immediately. Just to be safe lets train Naruto as well since he does have the beast's body."

Minato sat at his desk in deep thought. With what Jiriaya has told him, he couldn't afford to keep his secret. He had to tell his sensei the truth.

"Sensei, we don't have to train Naruto."

Jiriaya was confused. "I know he doesn't have the kyuubi's power but st-" He was cut off.

"It's not because of that. *sigh.* What I'm about to tell you is something that I planned to take to my grave. However, with this prophecy I need to tell you. Naruto has an empty cage. The beast was split into two and is sealed in the girls."

Jiriaya's eyes widened. "Mi-Minato, you told us that."

"I know what I said in the past. I only said it because a scapegoat was needed. Someone to take on the hate of the villagers. Don't look at me like that you know the only reason we were able to recover so quickly because of Naruto's sacrifice. You told me that as hokage I would be forced to make sacrifices for the good of the village. If I have to sacrifice my family then so be it!"

Jiriaya was first shocked but after thinking about it he completely agreed with Minato. Who cares if one child is sacrificed for the good of the many. After that they talked more and Minato told him about what he did and Jiriaya was proud of what he did. They then talked about the plan for the future. After that Jiraya went to do some research for his next book.

**Flashback end**

Minato sighed and decided to get back to work.

Academy

It was the first day of the academy and the students were currently in class waiting for the teachers to arrive. We find a ten year old Naruto sitting by himself in the back row resting his head on his arms. He was wearing a black anbu trousers and sandals and a purple and green hoodie with Gaim's symbol in orange on the back over a red shirt.

Since there is no war, Minato decided to make the starting age of the academy 10 instead of 7 so that the kids could be kids for a bit longer before they were thrust into the cold unforgiving world of the shinobi.

Naruto's lifted his head up slightly to see who else was in his class. Most of them were civilians but surprisingly the clan heirs for the main clans were also in his class. In the front of the class was Shikamaru Nara sleeping next to Choji Akimichi who was busily munching away at a bag of chips. A bit further back was Kiba Inuzuka talking to another heir Shino Aburame with his ninken Akamaru sleeping on his head.

Then there were the girls. They were in two groups. In the first group was his sister Naruko, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno, a civilian. When they thought he wasn't paying attention Hinata and Sakura would glance in his direction with a blush on their cheeks. Naruto saved them from bullies and they both gained a crush on him. However Naruto has always been too busy to notice this.

The other group was Mito and Setsuna Uchiha. It's not that they weren't friends with the other girls in fact they were all quite close, but they were a bit more mature so their conversations were different to the other girls. Setsuna looked like a younger version of her mother, Mikoto.

Finally in the back row with him sitting by the window was the brroding figure of Sasuke Uchiha. Twin of Setsuna. He became much darker and power hungry after an incident that happened two years ago. You see his father Fugaku tried to start a coup however most of the clan was against it. Over the years he began to become paranoid and thought that the anti-coup Uchihas were going to stab him in the back, so he decided to strike first.

**Flashback start**

Mikoto Uchiha was scared. Not for herself but for her children Sasuke, Who was knocked out, and Setsuna. Her husband has gone crazy and in the middle of the night has wiped out nearly all of the clan. Man, woman, child it didn't matter. She cursed her luck. If only Itachi was here but he is currently out on a mission and won't be back for another few weeks.

"Why?" She said. "Why are you doing this?!"

Fugaku simply looked at them before began laugh like a madman. This made Setsuna grip Mikoto's leg even tighter. She really envied how Sasuke was able to sleep through all this.

Fugaku stopped laughing and quickly snapped his head in their direction. The look in his eyes screamed madness.

"You're trying to trick me! I now that you were going to rat me out to the blond bastard. So, what did you want me to do? Wait? NO, YOU WILL ALL DIE, AND THEN I WILL TAKE WHAT SHOULD HAVE ALWAYS BELONGED TO THE UCHIHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mikoto couldn't believe that what she heard.

"But what about your children?" she shouted back.

"THEY ARE A DISGRACE TO MY BLOODLINE! ITACHI WAS THE ONLY ONE USEFUL TO ME! ONCE I TAKE THE VILLAGES I WILL HAVE CHILDREN WITH THE STRONGEST FEMLAES TO BIRTH AN EVEN GREATER UCHIHA CLAN!"

Fugaku raised his blade to strike and brought it down. Mikoto brought Setsuna and Sasuke into a hug and closed her eyes, waiting for the end. However nothing happened so they opened their eyes. The girls' eyes widened at what they saw. Standing above them was a figure wearing a full body white suit with black under his arms and a red belt. Above that he had green chest armour and a large orange piece on his right shoulder. He also had a helmet completely covering his face with orange eyes. The mysterious figure blocked Fugaku's sword with his strange red bladed bow.

**Earlier with Naruto**

It was late at night and Naruto was walking back from his training. He is learning at a fast rate, but he hasn't made much progress in his mokuton or overlord transformation. He found out that his mokuton didn't need any chakra and was simply an ability he gained by becoming an overlord. He should be able to use it in his human form but right now he could barely create a sapling. His overlord form training was even worse. When he changed he could use all his abilities with ease but he had a time limit of five minutes. After that he would pass out and return to his human form. He guessed that because he got his powers from the golden fruit and not a regular helheim fruit, his limits would soon fade as his body continued to adapt the fruit.

He was trying to train his overlord form, but he passed out a few hours ago. He could have opened a crack to take him home but he was too tired.

"Man, another tough day. I can't wait to get back home and sleep."

Suddenly he stopped. He could smell blood coming from the Uchiha district. He forced his aching body to move to the source. When he got there he was surprised to see the clan head about to kill his family, and the bodies of several deceased Uchiha clan members around them. He had no idea what was going on but he knew he had to stop him.

Naruto was scared. He has only been training for two years but he didn't have time to hesitate. He had to choose which form to take carefully. After a moment he unsealed the genesis driver from his wrist and the melon energy lock seed. Since both Takatora and Mitchy were both this particular rider, he had twice the knowledge on this form then the others. He placed the buckle on his waste and a silver belt strap appeared. He unlocked the lockseed.

**"Melon energy"**

He placed it in the drive bay and locked it in place as a circular crack opened above him.

**"Lock on!" **

A mechanized melon started to descend from the crack and hovered above his head. He then grabbed the compressor and squeezed it. The lockseed opened revealing that the interior was orange.

**"Soda! Melon Energy Arms!" **techno music began to play.

The melon fully descended and landed on Naruto's head. A white body suit, the genetic rider wear, materlised on his body in a sow of liquid like energy. The melon opened up showing his helmet.

This was the new generation rider Zangetsu Shin.

He leapt in to action just in time to block the man's sword from striking the woman and children with his sonic arrow.

**Present time**

Zangetsu Shin turned to Mikoto.

He spoke in a deep voice. "Looks like I made it just in time."

Fugaku looked at the man with a venomous glare. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Shin Zangetsu. Now I'm here to take care of the trash I see before me."

Fugaku gritted his death and tried to quickly get rid of the nuisance in front of him.

He slid a hidden kunai out of his left sleeve into his free hand and tried to plunge it in to Shin's head. However Shin saw this coming and moved his head. Fugaku fell forward and this gave Shin the opportunity he needed.

He slipped past his guard and hit him in the solar plexus with his elbow, then followed up with a palm strike. Fugaku flew away dropping his sword but he was able to right himself in mid-air and landed in a crouching position. He got up slowly while rubbing his chest. He spat out some blood.

How could this commoner cause him, an Uchiha elite, any trouble. He quickly went through handseals and brought his hands up to his mouth and took a deep breath.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!"

He fired several small fire balls at the Shin. As the approached he drew his bow and fired several energy arrows. When there was one left it was too close for him to use any arrows, so he decides to slash it. It exploded on contact. Fugaku had a smug expression, believing that he killed Shin. He was about to head to his downed family to finish them. Suddenly Shin burst out of the smoke, heading to Fugaku and jounin level speed.

Fugaku was too surprised to dodge his attack. Shin stabbed his bow into his chest, but instead of killing him he phased through him. Then Fugaku faded away and appeared in mid-air behind him about to fire another jutsu. Shin made the fatal mistake of looking into the eyes of an Uchiha.

Fugaku had a mad grin on his face. This would end it.

"Katon: Karyū En-"

Before he could finish, Shin spun his bow around so the blade edge was now facing himself, pushed the draw grip forward and fired an arrow over his shoulder. The arrow hit Fugaku in his arm. While he was stunned Shin grabbed his belt.

**"Soda! Melon Energy Squash!" **announced the belt.

Shin jumped into the air. Green and orange energy gathered around his right foot and he descended onto the falling Fugaku. His foot connected with his chest. The impact sent Fugaku flying until he collided with the wall.

He was imbedded in the wall bleeding and with several broken bones. He fell out of the wall and slumped forward on to the ground.

Shin, satisfied that Fugaku wasn't going to get back up, turned around and went to check on Mikoto and her remaining family. This was a mistake. With the last of his energy Fugaku threw a shuriken at Shin's back.

"Look out!" Shouted Setsuna.

Shin turned around. He cursed himself for letting his guard down but the shuriken was too close. On instinct he brought his hand up as his eyes began to glow orange. A wodden shield sprouted from the ground and blocked the projectile. At the same time several vines pierced Fugaku killing him.

"Father!"

Sasuke just had to wake up at that moment. Before Shin could do anything Minato and some ANBU appeared and surrounded Shin.

"Who are you?" Asked Minato.

Shin was silent.

"Put down your weapon and come with us." He ordered.

Shin quickly drew his bow and fired an arrow at the ground causing a dust cloud. When the cloud settled he was gone.

**Flashback end**

After that Mikoto told them how Fugaku was a traitor and murdered the rest of the clan. The only survivors were her, Setsuna, Sasuke and Itachi who was out of the village. This news was revealed to the public. Suffice to say they were shocked. However, many of the greedy villagers thought that this was a good time to gain some of the Uchiha fortune by marrying one of the remaining Uchiha and it didn't help that the civilian council was pushing Mikoto to remarry.

Overtime, everyone grew to accept the fact that Fugaku was a traitor and they were glad they still had some Uchiha. However, Sasuke refused to believe that his father was a traitor and that everything was the fault of the masked man; Shin Zangetsu.

Naruto sighed. At least he learned that his mokuton would activate as a self defence mechanism.

The teachers entered the classroom and the students quieted down.

The one with brown hair and a scar across his face spoke up.

"Hello students. My name is Iruka and this person," he pointed at the silver haired man, "is my assistant Mizuki."

Mizuki smiled and waved at the students but he sent a glare to Naruto and a light glare to his sisters. This surprised him. He has never seen someone show anger directed at his sisters. He had to make sure he watched Mizuki.

Iruka continued. "For the next five years we will be your teachers. I promise by the time you graduate many of you will be splendid shinobi that will do your family and Konoha proud!"

The students gave a cheer apart from Sasuke, he was too busy being an emo, Shikamaru, who was sleeping, and Naruto. Naruto already learned everything that the academy could teach him as well as beyond courtesy of the family library. He actually found it funny. It was nearly impossible to get into the compound, but once you were in getting into the clan library was easy.

'I can tell the next few years are going to be pointless,' He thought to himself. Then he got an idea. He learned many jutsu and there was one that would was perfect for his situation. The Blood clone! That was it he would leave a clone here while he travelled the nations to train himself. What could go wrong.

**Pairings. I want you guys to tell me if you want a harem or single pairing. No matter what you choose tell me who you want. No female is of limits.**

**Also I have decided to add other riders to the story. Tell me who you want to see and I'll see if I can bring them into the story.**

**This is probably the most important thing. Naruto will spend his training trip travelling other worlds. The minimum is five one for each rider. This won't be for a while but if you tell me what worlds you want him to go to. This won't be for a while but I would like to plan ahead.**

**Like I said before I have many fanfic ideas, but from now on I'm just going to focus on the three that are out instead of constantly putting up new stories. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late update I had less free time then I thought. From now on I will update every other week. **

**Looking at the review it seems most people want a harem. Feel free to keep suggesting people for the harem. Also tell me what size harem you would like to see. Right now I have an idea but I would like to know what you guys want.**

**Finally this is going to be a short chapter. I am sorry.**

It has been a week since Naruto left Konoha for his training trip. However the blood clone could only last for about a year so he had to go back every now and then to create a new one. Right now he is leaving his campsite at the edge of Hi no Kuni near Kawa no Kuni. After much thought he decided to go to Suna first. Kiri was in the middle of a civil war, Kumo tried to kidnap his mother brcasue she was an Uaumaki so his red hair and purple eyes may cause some problems, and if Iwa found out that he is Minato's 'son' then he was as good as dead. So that left Suna as his safest option.

He just finished pacing and put on his disguise. He was wearing a brown hooded cloak and a plain white mask. As he was walking towards the border he was suddenly surrounded by Inves.

**"****I've finally found you."**

Naruto turned to the voice. A girl of about 18 walked out of the bushes into view. She had long black hair and glowing purple eyes. However her clothes were that of a civilian.

"Who are you and what are these creatures?"

The girl began to sniff the air. This made Naruto think she was an Inuzuka but quickly thought otherwise since she lacked the clan tattoos on her face.

**"****I can smell it on you. It is still immature but it is definitely within you. The golden fruit."**

Naruto stiffened. How did she know about the fruit? He needed to get away quickly. He raised his hand and tried to give the surrounding Inves a mental command but they didn't respond. Then when he took a closer look he noticed something strange about them. All of the Inves had a black crystal in their chests and they had black and gold veins that originated form the crystal.

**"****Young overlord how do you like my neo Inves? They only listen to me and me alone."**

"Tch, Just what do you want?"

The female pulled out a sengoku driver! Naruto's eyes widened. It shouldn't be possible for another driver to exist. The woman put the driver on her waist and pulled out a black apple lockseed.

**'****_Darkness_****'**

A crack opened above her and showed a metalling black apple.

**"****Henshin."**

**'****_Darkness Arms: Ōgon no Kajitsu!'_**

The apple descended on to her head and began her transformation. Naruto just stood there. He couldn't believe it, another rider.

"Who are you?"

**"****Armored rider Jam"**

Jam drew his dark daidaimaru and begins to approach Naruto slowly. Naruto summoned his own Sengoku driver with a blank rider indicator. He unsealed the orange lockseed from a seal on his wrist.

**_'_****_Orange!'_**

When he unlocked the lockseed the blank indicator began to glow. When the glow died down, the indicator was no longer blank. It was Gaim's face on it.

**_'_****_Lock on!'_**

Naruto cut the orange with the knife.

**_'_****_Soiya! Orange Arms: Hanamichi on Stage!'_**

The mechanized apple landed on his head and opened. Naruto's appearance was now similar to that of a samurai. This was armored rider Gaim!

Gaim drew his own orange daidaimaru and went to attack Jam. Jam dodged effortlessly allowing Gaim to pass him. However just before Gaim fully passed him Jam turned around and cut Gaim's back. Gaim fell forward landing on the ground. Jam simply waited for his opponent to get up. When he was up he charged again. This time Jam blocked with his blade. Gaim tried to overpower him but Jam didn't move an inch. He just stood there blocking with a single hand.

**"****This is the extent of your power? Pathetic. This won't even be a challenge."**

Gaim continued to push against Jam. Jam simply moved back, the sudden change meant that Gaim fell forward. As he was falling Jam kneed him in the chest making him drop his weapon. After that he punched him in the face causing him to fly back and hit a tree very hard. The impact caused his transformation to cancel.

When Naruto hit the ground he was in much pain. The last time he felt do much pain was before he ate the golden fruit. Naruto slowly began to drag his body away from the slowly approaching Jam. He failed. Jam reached him and grabbed him by the neck to lift him into the air. Naruto was being choked; He grabbed the arm that was holding his neck and tried with all his might to pry Jam's hand off his neck. Jam drew his free hand back and held it in a knife position. Just before he finished Naruto off a rainbow colored portal opened above them.

Train tracks came opened of the portal followed by a bullet train. The train was mostly white with large red windshields. The train is composed of for cars. The second to fourth car opened up. In the first was a cannon in the shape of a dog's head, the next was a monkey shaped catapult that could launch bombs and the final car was a platform that launched bird shaped missiles. The main car also had a laser canon on top of it. The train opened fire, easily destroying the Neo inves. Jam was forced to drop Naruto and dodge the attack. Jam sliced the lockseed once.

**_'_****_Darkness squash!'_**

Several black energy apples, each the size of a football materialized next to Jam. He then sent them to attack the train. It was direct hit causing the train to crash. Seeing it go down made Jam lower his guard. This was a mistake. Momments ago, as soon as Naruto was released he gathered as much power as he could and materailzed his overlord sword. It is the same as Lord baron's. He rushed at Jam and struck him. As soon as the attack was over Naruto collapsed. Jam turned around to finish Naruto but just before he reaced him he began to pulsate dark purple energy.

**"****Looks like this body won't last much longer. You are lucky but next time we meet you shall die."**

Jam retreated. Naruto was relieved and fully collapsed on the ground to let himself heal. After about twenty minutes his advanced healing factor healed him to about 70%. Naruto got up and went to wear the strange thing crashed. Naruto remembered reading about something similar. They were the trains in land of snow, but he knew that there was no way they could be that advanced. When Naruto reached the crash he saw the wreck. As he examined it his senses picked up a life force. Acting quickly he went to the source and found a girl a few years older than him. He carefully moved her away from the wreck.

When they were a safe distance away Naruto opened a crack below the wreck. He still had no idea what it was but if it could easily destroy the inves then it wouldn't be good if it fell into the worn g hands. It was better if it stayed in the Helheim.

Neither Naruto or the girl were in any condition to travel so he set up camp. As the sun went down Naruto stared into the fire. How could there be another rider? It didn't make any sense. He began to shiver as he thought about his near death. It wasn't the first time he has been in a near death like state but still he though with his new power he would be safe. He didn't want to admit it but becoming an overlord made him arrogant and him defeating Fugaku only made it worse. Now that he thought about it, Fugaku is both a war veteran and a clan head. If he was in a proper state of mind then Naruto would have lost. Looks like he had to up his training.

**That's it. **

**Once again I'm sorry for the delay and the shortness of the chapter. I will stick to updating every other week. **

**Next time Naruto will learn more about the legacy of the riders and the mystery girl and arriving in Suna.**


End file.
